<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what will i do when the sun sets without you by versti_fantur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869263">what will i do when the sun sets without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur'>versti_fantur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, a tiny bit of fluff but not much, it’s sad, really sad, y’all this is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years pass and things change. Sportacus doesn’t. But now the children are old and have children and grandchildren of their own. Sportacus doesn’t know how to cope with the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i> Many of the townsfolk couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been there, and those who did had been children at the time. Stephanie still remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what will i do when the sun sets without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW in end notes</p>
<p>hiii sorry it’s been so long since i’ve posted :p i had a slight breakdown but Now i’m Back! and so here‘s some angst c:</p>
<p>Because Sportacus is an elf and Robbie is fae, they both live for centuries. Unfortunately, the humans aren’t so lucky...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EDIT: wait i forgot to add, this is inspired by <a>this tumblr post</a> !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow fell softly onto the streets of Lazytown, just like it had every winter for as long as any of the residents could remember, coating the ground thickly and swirling through the sky. It wouldn’t be winter without snow. And, through the fluttering white flakes, another familiar figure appeared, the blue of his clothing bright and warm in the cold air as he flipped along. Many of the townsfolk couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been there, and those who did had been children at the time. Stephanie still remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday.</p>
<p>She had been young then, her heart filled with joy and wonder (she’d never lost that), gleefully following everything Sportacus showed her—flips and splits and all kinds of sports (age had wearied her, and now the most she could manage was touching her toes, but nothing wearied Sportacus). Now there were new children, filled with the same hopeful happiness and eagerness to learn, and he was there to guide them. Meanwhile she was an old woman, reminiscing on her youth. How boring.</p>
<p>She pulled her coat tighter as she leant in the doorway of her house, watching the children making snowmen in the town square and throwing snowballs. Ziggy’s grandchildren made up a lot of the crowd, she could tell by their matching stripy hats, complete with blue pompoms on top. Ziggy had knitted them himself apparently. She wouldn’t be surprised if they soon had matching mittens and scarves too. It made her smile, fondly remembering the similar hat Ziggy himself used to wear when they were kids. From the corner of her eye, she watched Sportacus run over to join them, waving something in the air—ice hockey sticks, Stephanie guessed—and they all cheered in delight, abandoning their snowmen in favour of the new and exciting game.</p>
<p>The clock in the hallway behind her drew her out of her thoughts, chiming 4 o’clock. “The market will be closed soon, I’ve got to hurry,” she said to herself as she took hold of her shopping bag, put on her pink hat and set off into the snow.</p>
<p>Stephanie wished she’d remembered her snow boots as she trekked along the streets towards the market, the ice slippery beneath her feet, and her bag of Sportscandy knocking against her hip with every step. She stopped for a moment to watch a robin poke out of its nest in a nearby tree, a flake of snow landing on its beak and it ruffled its feathers in displeasure. Stephanie giggled, watching it for a moment longer before continuing on her way.</p>
<p>She should have expected it really, ever since she was young she had known the snow always hid the curb stones along Lazytown’s roads. But she hadn’t paid attention, and before she could break her fall, the ground rushed up to meet her. Her bones ached in anticipation of pain, but instead, solid arms wrapped around her, gently guiding her back to her feet. <i>Sportacus</i>. It took her a moment to steady her breathing, and she focused on the ground until it stopped spinning beneath her.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she breathed as his arms loosened and he let her stand on her own. “I can’t believe I tripped!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it happens to everyone,” Sportacus said with a smile, “Even me!” Stephanie laughed, but as she did, she swayed on her feet again, and Sportacus quickly reached out to take her arm, steadying her. “Be careful Stephanie!” he said as she set her hand on top of his.</p>
<p>“I will Sportacus,” she smiled, “thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll always be here to save you,” he flicked some snow from the end of his moustache, “I promise.” Stephanie met his eyes, a sense of calmness rolled through her at their warm familiarity.</p>
<p>“I know.” She stepped back, letting go of him and reaching for the shopping bag she had dropped when she’d slipped. Her back ached, but she kept the pain from her face, not wanting to worry Sportacus even more. “See you later Sportacus!” she said as she began to walk, turning her head to catch the last of his smile as he backflipped away through the snow. She knew he was telling the truth when he said always; he’d been in Lazytown for almost 80 years, and yet he hadn’t aged a day. There was an unspoken rule amongst the townspeople to never ask why, but Stephanie knew. So did Trixie. And before the accident, Pixel had too.</p>
<p>(It had been inevitable that she’d find out one day, she’d known him the longest, and Sportacus was never the best at keeping secrets. One ill-timed throw of a Frisbee and his hat had been lost to the wind. It didn’t take a genius to work out what pointed ears sticking out from between blond curls meant. But from then on they’d vowed to help keep Sportacus’ secret, and none of them ever told a soul.)</p>
<p>Sometimes Stephanie wondered why nobody ever noticed Sportacus was different, she could see it in the way he moved, how he always saved people just in time, how he survived on eating only Sportscandy. But then again, maybe they did see, and chose not to say anything.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she continued walking back to her house, taking extra care to look where she walked to avoid any trip hazards. Sometimes she hated getting old.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Sportacus sat down on a snow covered wall in the outskirts of town, the sounds of children playing muffled by the stillness of the weather. His shoulders hunches as he traced circles into the ground with his boots. He knew the time was coming closer, and he felt the ache in his heart. He didn’t want to lose them, not yet. A large hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, and he leant into the contact. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.</p>
<p>“Hey Robbie,” he said, but it lacked his usual optimism. Robbie didn’t say anything, gently rubbing Sportacus’ shoulder. “I saw Stephanie earlier.”</p>
<p>“Mm?” Robbie hummed, biting his lip. He already knew where this was going.</p>
<p>“She nearly fell, I had to save her. Again.”</p>
<p>“Some things never change,” Robbie tried a weak attempt at a joke, but Sportacus didn’t laugh.<br/>
“That’s the fourth time this week, I’m worried about her.” He pushed a lock of hair that had fallen from beneath his cap out of his eyes. When Robbie didn’t respond, Sportacus’ shoulders hunched even more and he let out a sound between a choke and a sob. “I don’t want to lose her.”</p>
<p>His eyes stayed locked on the snow covered earth, his breathing jagged. “Or Ziggy, or Trixie, or any of the others.” Robbie’s grip didn’t waver, an anchor in the storm of Sportacus’ emotion. “Robbie I <i>can’t</i> lose them.” He turned around too quickly, his pale blue eyes pleading, as if Robbie could somehow stop everything from happening. “<i>I can’t.</i>”</p>
<p>For a moment everything was silent. “I understand,” Robbie said at last, moving to sit down beside Sportacus, still not letting go. “It’s hard,” Sportacus nodded minutely. “But it gets easier.”</p>
<p>“But it hurts,” Sportacus replied, his voice small, “And this is something I won’t be able to save them from.” His forehead creased, and he balled his hands into fists, his fingers chilled from the snow. “I can’t save them.”</p>
<p>Silently, Robbie drew his arms around him, gently bringing Sportacus’ head to rest against his chest. “I know, Sportacus,” he sighed, “I don’t want to lose them either. They may have been brats but… they ended up okay.” Sportacus let out another choked noise, but this one sounded a little more like laughter. “C’mon Sportaheavy, let’s get you back home.” Robbie stood, pulling Sportacus with him, “I’m not gonna carry you.” Something like a smile flittered over Sportacus’ face and he took Robbie’s hand and held it as they started to walk. The snow crunched underfoot and the clouds parted to reveal a crisp blue sky.</p>
<p>“Thanks Robbie.“</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever,” Robbie replied, but squeezed Sportacus’ hand. “Everything will be ok in the end.” Sportacus nodded, pushing aside the anxious feelings for now. He knew they’d come back later, when he lay in bed in the dark, with Robbie snoring beside him. He knew the dreams of holding Stephanie’s hand next to her hospital bed would come, or Trixie’s, or Ziggy’s, or the worse ones, with the people in black carrying a wooden box- But no, he wouldn’t let himself think about that now. He focused on the weight of Robbie’s hand in his own, and the feeling of the snow on his face.</p>
<p>The future would come whether he wanted it to or not. But he would go into it with love in his heart, for those coming with him, and for the ones who couldn’t follow. </p>
<p>Even if it scared him.</p>
<p>Even if it made him cry in the darkness.</p>
<p>Even if he was losing his dearest friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWs // they talk about death (from old age, nothing graphic)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>